The Legend of Zelda Kantonians Unite!
by ziggyricer9615
Summary: Ash and Misty are found to be the chosen ones holding two of the Triforce pieces. But when a great evil from Hyrule shows up in Kanto, will they be able to fend it off together or will the Triforce fall into evil's grasp? Contains Pokeshipping/AAML
1. The Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Legend of Zelda, or any characters involved. All are owned by Pokémon USA, Gamefreak, Nintendo, etc.

Note 1: Quotations in '' & italics are words in the book, the chest, or from Wikipedia

Note 2: Quotations in () represent Pokémon translation

Chapter 1 – The Diary

'_For many nights, I've had these dreams of dark storm clouds forming over the land. I don't know what they mean, but I believe they symbolize the man in black armor, the Gerudo King of Thieves, Ganondorf. Yet in each dream, the dark clouds are torn apart by a bright light. When the sky lights up, I see a guy with a shining sword, followed by a fairy. With a swing of his sword, he sends the darkness away bringing light back to the land. I've told my father of this prophecy, but he has not believed it. I just hope it's not to late to save the land of Hyrule'_

"Wow Misty! That's a really interesting story. Do you happen to know who wrote it?"

"I have no idea Ash. I was cleaning the attic of the gym when I found this book on the floor. It looked really old, so I think it might be a diary from a long time ago."

Ash has finished his Sinnoh League Competition and during his time off, had decided to visit his old friend, Misty. A few days ago, under the orders of her sister Daisy, she was to clean out some of the old junk in the attic of the Gym. What she found was an old book with an interesting story. After talking about Ash's previous journey, Misty got on to the subject of finding the book and read to Ash one of the excerpts.

"Does it say anything else afterwards," Ash questioned.

"Yeah, the next part says, _'Seven years have past since the King of Evil, Ganondorf, has risen to power. He has taken control of the Triforce of Power and with it continues his search of the other two pieces of the Triforce. I have the Triforce of Wisdom and I know the Hero of Time has control of the Triforce of Courage. When all five sages are awoken, the time will have come to seal away the Evil King into the void of the Evil Realm. Until then, I can only hope that Ganondorf does not get his hands on the last two pieces of the Triforce.'_

"Wow! Seven Years? It must have been pretty important for him to search all that time for that Triforce-thingy. Can you keep going? This is a really good story."

"Unfortunately, all the other pages are blank. Its amazing that I was able to read the handwriting to begin with."

"Can I have a look?"

"Sure Ash, just be careful with it."

Ash took the book in his hands and looked over what it had said. Unfortunately the handwriting was more of symbolic style lettering. Ash was never the brightest when it came to understanding literature, but he never let it get to him.

"I can't even make out any of the words! It's too fancy!" Ash chuckled as he turned through the pages when something caught his eye as it fell to the ground. "Hey what's this?"

"What's what Ash?"

"This page," Ash said as he handed the page over to Misty. "Are you able to read it?"

"I can try. Let's see here. It says, _'The evil incarnation has been sealed away in the bowels of the Evil Realm. __Thus, peace will once again reign in this world…for a time. Now it is time to lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time, thereby bringing this tragedy to an end. Yet as I think back to the past, I can't help but wonder. With the Triforce of Power still in Ganondorf's hands, will he be able to break the seal and cause history to repeat itself. __To my descendants, let no one open the sealed door, lest destruction fall over this land. Signed, Princess Zelda of Hyrule'_

"Who's Princess Zelda? And what the heck is Hyrule?"

"I don't know Ash. But the thought of that horrible man coming back is enough to send chills down anyone's spine."

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about that though right? I mean once something is sealed away in another dimension, it never leaves right?"

"I don't know Ash. Apparently her dreams were dead on when predicting the future. How do we know she's not giving us a warning?"

"Maybe there's more information back in the attic. We should check it out."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Misty said as she took the book back from Ash

Ash followed Misty up to the attic of the old Cerulean City Gym. As they entered the attic, Misty flicked on the light switch causing a single light to flicker before turning completely on. They both looked around for something that might give them a clue to what this book was. They found nothing.

"Hmm… I was sure we'd find something"

"Same here Ash."

"Where was the exact place you found the book?"

"I found it over there in the corner"

Walking over to the corner, Ash found a chest with a symbol on the lock. It looked somewhat familiar to him.

"Hey Misty can I see the book again for a minute?"

"Sure Ash, but I don't know what that would do for us"

"It might give us a clue. Here take a look at the front cover. See those three triangles? Those triangles are on the lock of that chest!"

"Alright so the answers must be in there. Help me pull it out."

Misty grabbed one handle while Ash grabbed the other. It was surprisingly heavier than what they thought so it took a little effort to move. After getting it to the center of the room, they both stared at the lock.

"Aren't you gonna open it Misty?"

"I would Ash, but I don't have the key."

"Hmm… The Crest of the Royal Family"

"Ash, what are you talking about?"

"The plaque on the chest, it bears the same mark on the book, lock, and the symbol beside Princess Zelda's name."

"Ash, it also says _'To open, stand here and play The Song of the Royal Family with the Treasure of the Royal Family.'_ Very strange"

"What do you think it means by that?"

"I guess it means we have to play a song with some sort of instrument."

"Any idea what either of them would be?"

"Beats me Ash."

Both pondered about what kind of instrument the treasure of the Royal Family would be. They knew that if it belonged to Royals, it had to be pretty fancy as well as pretty old. After about a minute had past, a thought came into Ash's mind.

"Hey Misty, this chest belongs to your family right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I think you might be royalty!"

"What?"

"Think of it this way. You have a book that was owned by a princess, your family owns a chest that bears the Crest of the Royal Family, AND to top it all off, Princess Zelda said 'to my descendants'. Call me crazy, but I think that would mean you have some sort of royal ancestry here"

Misty was speechless. She had never thought that she was anyone other than Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of Cerulean City.

"Hello? Misty! Earth to Misty!"

"Oh. Sorry Ash. I just never thought of it that way. I mean, that was probably centuries ago. I don't think royalty lasts that long in the family"

"Does that mean you believe you're a part of the Royal Family?"

"I'm kind of skeptical about it right now. I have a feeling this is all a coincidence. Give me full hearted proof and then I'll believe it, but for now it's a maybe."

"Well, if that's what you want to believe. In the meantime, we should at least try to find this so called Treasure and learn to play this song. It might even lead us to answers if you really are royalty"

"Alright where should we start?"

"Let's see if there's a clue in the book on where to learn the song"

After looking through the book for an hour, they still found nothing.

"I don't see anything about the book mentioning a song. Do you?"

"I haven't seen anything. Just the same story over and over again." Misty said skimming through the pages again.

"Wait! Go back to that page"

"Ash it's just a bunch of dots and lines"

"It looks like sheet music to me."

"Sheet what?"

"Sheet music is music on paper that you read and play the notes accordingly on an instrument like a piano. I know this because my mom made me take two years of Piano lessons."

"Alright well, we have one part down. Now we need the Treasure."

"Here Ash, you know more about music than me so you should be able to find it."

"Alright, let's have a look. Blah blah blah…dreams with dark clouds…seven years past…Hero of Time…Ocarina of Time…"

"Wait! What the heck is an Ocarina?"

"We can find out. To Wikipedia!"

"Ash you can't trust Wikipedia all the time. Wikipedia is always wrong"

"Don't worry! Everything is fine now. They've become more secure about what you can add & cleaned it up. The information is about 98% correct."

"Fine. Let's go get my laptop."

They went into Misty's room and grabbed Misty's laptop. Both took a seat on her bed as Misty booted up her laptop from its standby mode.

"Alright, Internet Explorer, Wikipedia, Ocarina, enter. It says here that _an Ocarina is an ancient flute like wind instrument. __While variations exist, a typical ocarina is an oval-shaped enclosed space with four to twelve finger holes and a mouthpiece that projects from the body. It is often ceramic, but other materials, such as plastic, wood, glass, and metal may also be used. Hmm…I think I've seen one before"_

"Yeah come to think of it, I have too. Well, that must be what we are searching for"

"Hand me the book. It may give us another clue as to where she may have put it. Here, Zelda said, 'I gave the Hero of Time the ocarina, to symbolize our friendship. With it in tow, he set of for another land, leaving Hyrule.'

"Well that's just perfect! He left Hyrule"

"Now how are we supposed to find it?" Misty asked turning the page.

"Hey Misty take a look at this picture!" Ash exclaimed as pointed out the image to Misty. She could see two people, a guy and a girl looking to be in their teens with the guy holding an object.

"Hey the thing he's holding must be the Ocarina of Time Zelda was talking about. It resembles the pictures from Wikipedia."

"Yeah, it must be a one of a kind cause of all the markings. Wait, is it just me or does that look strangely familiar?"

Upon Ash saying this, Misty looked more closely at the picture. Just then a thought struck her as familiar in her head.

"Okay. Something's not right. That Ocarina I saw before, I know that it had markings exactly like these?"

"That's what it is!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"This Ocarina! I know where it is! It's back at my house!"

"What on Earth is it doing there?"

"I don't know, but at least we know where it is. Bring the book, the image, the chest and whatever else you need. We're heading to Pallet Town."

"I don't think we want to bring the chest. It's too heavy to lug around"

"Then we'll come back for it later"

Misty grabbed the book, the photo, her laptop, and her Pokéballs and threw them into her bag. For this short trip she brought Corsola, Politoed, Gyarados, and Azurill.

"Pikachu? Where are ya buddy?"

"Pika!" (I'm here!)

"There you are. We're heading to Pallet Town"

"Pika-pikachu" (Alright, let's go.)

"Pikachu's ready and I got all my stuff. You just about done"

"Yep, just about." Misty said as she grabbed her bag as well as a closed sign. She left a note for her sisters on the table and hung the closed sign over the door of the gym. "That way my sisters will know where I am and no challengers will come while I'm away."

"Alright, next stop, Pallet Town!

-Meanwhile…In another dimension-

"Heh heh heh, so they're finally on the move." The dark figure said maniacally as he looked through a dimension window at Ash and Misty. "Soon, this seal will be broken. And once that happens, I will seek my vengeance on the descendants of the Princess of Destiny as well as the Hero of Time. Enjoy your little journey while it lasts kiddies; for once I break free, this world and the Triforce will be mine."

~End Chapter 1~


	2. The Ocarina

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Legend of Zelda, or any characters involved. All are owned by Pokémon USA, Gamefreak, Nintendo, etc.

Note 1: Quotations in () represent Pokémon translation  
Note 2: " are used as apostrophes in this fic. See description for details.

Chapter 1 Recap: So chapter 1 ended with Ash and Misty setting off to search for the Ocarina of Time, yet neither of them knows their every move is being watched. What sorts of adventures and hardships will our young heroes face?

Chapter 2 – The Ocarina

"We're almost there Misty! Once we get out of Viridian, we'll be one step closer to Pallet."

"Thank God! I was beginning to wonder if we had stay here like we did back in Viridian Forest! I told you we should've stuck to the main road!"

"Okay so we took a shortcut. Big deal"

"More like a long cut. We spent two whole days in that forest when we should've only been in there for about five hours"

"Well sorry. If it makes you feel any better, you can choose which shortcuts, if any, we should take on the way back."

"Thank you. Now let's get a move on. I'd like to get there before sundown."

Ash and Misty have been on the road from Cerulean to Pallet for 5 days now. After a long detour in Viridian Forest, they finally passed through Viridian City and were standing on the outskirts of the city taking a short break.

"So how long exactly do you think we'll be on the road?"

"I'd say we got a good 4 hours walk from here"

"Really? That doesn't seem too bad. I guess I never realized how close Pallet was to Viridian."

"Yeah well, we stand here talking much longer and we'll be staying another night out here. I don't think you want that do you?"

"No thanks. I'm ready for a shower and a nice bed to sleep in."

"Same here, let's go."

It was an awkward silence between the two. Previously, they had talked about how they had been the past few years, how things were going, how their Pokémon were doing. They had practically run out of things to talk about. Then Misty's curiosity about the Diary and the Ocarina got the better of her.

"Hey Ash, you never told me why the Ocarina is at your house. Do you mind explaining?"

"Actually, I don't know much about it. It was a long time ago since I last saw it. Mom used to play it to help me get to sleep. When I was little, mom would pick up the ocarina and play a soft-sweet melody that quickly lulled me to sleep. I can't really explain how it happens, but it's like the music has a power of its own."

"Did she ever say anything about it?"

"Not really. All she said was that it was given to my dad from his dad and so on and so forth. I think the last time I saw it was just before the Kanto league when we were all staying at my place. I don't know what became of it though."

"You don't think your mom sold it or gave it away do you?"

"No. There's no way she would sell that thing. She even said to me, "Ash, this Ocarina will be yours someday." It is a priceless family heirloom. At least that's what she called it. She knows more about it than I do so we'll ask her."

"Alright. Hey look! I think I see Pallet Town in the distance!"

"Awesome! Race you there!"

"Hey! Wait up a second!"

Both quickly ran through the first ¾ of the mile, but then the tiredness set in. Neither of them had gotten much rest over the past few days and the weather, being the hottest it's been in months, didn't help either.

"Okay, how about we call this a tie? I don't think my mom would like it if we ran through the front door to pass out in the entrance"

"I know how I never back down from a challenge? Well, in this case I'll make an exception."

Ash reached into his backpack to pull out a bottle of water. "Here, drink this"

"What's this for?"

"You look like you need it more than I do. Your about to have a heat stroke"

"But this is the last one. Don't you need it?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine."

"Here we'll share it. I don't need you passing out on me either" Misty took a drink and then held out the bottle for Ash to take a sip.

Ash looked at the water and then back at Misty. For some reason, he couldn't take the bottle from her hands.

"There's nothing wrong with sharing a drink Ash"

"Uh…alright, thanks," Ash said taking the bottle from Misty's hand and taking a quick sip.

"Your welcome; now let's get a move on. We're almost there"

"Uh…right!"

As they were walking, Ash kept wondering to himself why he couldn't get himself to take the bottle when Misty first offered it to him. Ash decided to brush it off and start thinking about what he was gonna tell him mom first.

Finally they reached the Ketchum residence. To Misty, this was like her second home. She had always been welcomed into the house with open arms. It was like she was part of the family.

Ash opened the door and yelled for his mom. She came running out of the kitchen to give her son a quick hug.

"Hi honey! Glad to see you made it back safe and sound."

"I brought Misty along if that's okay"

"Of course it is. Misty you're welcome to stay here anytime for as long as you like"

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum, that's very kind of you"

After taking a quick showers and changing clothes, Ash and Misty were ready to talk to Delia about the real reason they came: To find the Ocarina.

"Hey Mom, do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure guys, what's on your mind?"

"Well, we need to tell you the true reason we came back to Pallet Town. You see, Misty found this book in the attic of the gym." An hour passed until they finished talking about the contents of the book. "Anyways, it tells us of a something being trapped inside a sacred realm with a magic seal. Yet in the end, it gives us a warning saying that the spell will be broken. We're trying to find out when that will be so we can stop it."

"I see you've taken another great responsibility, but what does that have to do with coming back to Pallet Town"

"It mentions something called the "Ocarina of Time". Ash believes it to be here in the house somewhere. Here, take a look at this picture, we believe that instrument their holding to be the Ocarina of Time. Ash has mentioned that he has seen it before and that it is somewhere here."

"Oh I remember now, I used to play that song Ash, to help you get to sleep? You remember?"

"So you have it?"

"Yeah, it's in the closet right now. Follow me."

Delia led them upstairs to her room. She opened her walk in closet door and pulled out what appeared to be an old jewelry box with a familiar looking symbol on the top

"Hey just the box itself has the same symbol as the book and that chest back home."

"Alright well I kept the Ocarina in here." Delia opened the box to show a small oval shaped blue ceramic flute. The top mouth piece had the same three triangles as everything else did. "Now what did you guys say you needed it for?"

"Oh well there's a chest back at the gym that has that same triangle mark. On the chest it said we had to play "the melody of the royal family with the treasure of the royal family" We figured that the treasure was the Ocarina and that melody is what's written on this piece of paper"

Delia took a quick look at the sheet of paper and smiled. "So you want me to teach you how to play the song?"

"If you could please Mrs. Ketchum, it'd be greatly appreciated"

"Alright well here" Delia placed her fingers around the instrument and placed a few of her fingers over the holes as she got ready to play the first note. She then started playing, but to Ash it was a familiar tune. It was the lullaby that she played to help him fall asleep when he was a baby.

"Mom, you're supposed to play the notes on the paper not the lullaby to get me to sleep."

Delia smiled at her son "I did play the notes Ash. That lullaby is the same as what's on the paper"

"Wait so you mean to tell me that that song is the same song as the melody of the Royal Family"

"Well, I never called it that but yes. Based on what you've told me and based on these notes here, I'm sure of it."

"Awesome, now we can open the chest back at the gym."

"Hey mom, do you think Misty and I could borrow the Ocarina?"

"Sure. You just need to make sure you're very careful with it. It is a ceramic after all."

"Mrs. Ketchum. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get the Ocarina?"

"I actually don't know where the family got it. But on the back of the box, is an old letter written probably hundreds of years ago. It was passed down along with the Ocarina. It's written in a style I can't read so I don't know what to do about it."

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Sure Misty"

Misty took the letter from the box. She then realized it was written in the same style as the Princess Zelda's diary. Of course she read it out loud. "Okay it says _"Hero of Time. I have entrusted you the Ocarina of Time. Someday, our descendants will meet and once again fight evil. You and I must give them help along the way. Descendants, if you are reading this, the time has come to begin your quest. You must open the chest of the Royal Family. Inside, you will find more information about what you need to do"_"

"You can read that?"

"Yeah, it's the same style handwriting as it is in this book."

"Alright well, we'll go back to Cerulean and open the chest. We got what we need"

"Ash, hold on. Did you not pay any attention to the letter?"

"Yeah I did. I got the main point to open the chest back in Cerulean"

"You only pay attention to the main points. Take a look at the finer details once in a while. The letter was for the Hero of Time's descendants who would meet and fight evil once again"

"Yeah, so?"

"Ash it's talking about us! We are the descendants. I'm the descendant of Princess Zelda and you're the descendant of the Hero of Time"

"Hmm" Ash said as he stared at the ground.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"It's just, this journey thing we have here. It sounds like we're in over our heads. We're going against and ancient evil that almost destroyed our ancestors and almost took over the entire world, with just ourselves."

"I think I missed something. You mind saying that again?"

"You see mom, the thing is that this legend has portrayed Misty and I as the chosen ones who can stop this guy Ganondorf from breaking free from his prison and releasing his evil back into the world"

"I know you may not like this Mrs. Ketchum, but we have no choice. If we don't stop him, he could destroy all of Kanto within a day."

Delia was awestruck. She instantly realized the risks that were involved for both Ash and Misty. If she let them go, they would constantly be in danger, but might be able to hold off the evil. If she didn't let them go, the evil would break free and destroy Kanto. It was a very difficult choice for a mother to make.

"Ash, you know I don't like it when you put yourself in harms way. Meet me by the door. Misty you go with Ash. I have to get something real quick."

Ash and Misty followed Delia downstairs but waited patiently at the door as she ran to the basement. They didn't know what she was doing or what she needed to get. Yet, Delia knew exactly what she needed to find. When she finally came upstairs, Ash saw his mother carrying a large metal object.

"Ash, take this. I've been wondering what this would be used for, but now, I know that this belonged to the Hero of Time. The Hylian shield as it is called.

"Wow! Thanks Mom!" Ash grabbed the shield, which was blue, silver lined shield emblazoned with an eagle as well as the Triforce symbol.

"Now, I remember your father mentioning something about a sword. The only thing I truly know is that it is hidden somewhere in Kanto. The rest you'll have to figure out yourselves."

"Alright that shouldn't be a problem"

"Misty, I'm giving you the Ocarina. If you are truly the descendant of Princess Zelda, then I would guess that it should go to its rightful owner. Please take good care of it."

"I will. Thank you Mrs. Ketchum."

After their conversation, each returned to their respective rooms for the night. They would soon leave in the morning so they could get back to Cerulean.

Morning came with a good quick breakfast. Ash and Misty were all packed bringing with them this time a Hylian shield and an Ocarina. They were all standing outside saying their goodbyes.

"Now I want you both to careful you hear? I want you to stick together."

"Don't worry mom. We'll be fine."

"We'll watch each other's backs. We'll see you after this is all over."

"Ash, can I talk to you for a minute"

"Yeah, sure mom"

Ash followed Delia away from Misty for a while. Misty allowed their privacy as she turned around to look at the scenery.

"Okay, I want you to make sure that Misty stays safe at all costs."

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"Misty is special, special to you most of all. I know how much she means to you. The thing about a bad guy is that they show no mercy for your weaknesses. If that Ganondorf-guy finds out how much Misty means to you, he can use that to his advantage. Do not give him that chance. Misty is strong, I know that, but Ganondorf's power is stronger. You have to do this together."

Ash took a quick glance at Misty which she noticed and smiled back. "Mom, how do you know all this stuff?"

"Call it a mother's instinct. Now go. You have a long journey ahead of you"

"Thanks mom." Ash gave his mother a hug goodbye before picking up his bag and shield.

As they walked out to the road, Misty and Ash waved goodbye to Ash's mother.

"Bye Mrs. Ketchum thanks for everything!"

"I won't let you down mom! I promise!"

"I know you won't! Take care!"

As they left the Ketchum property, said to Misty, "Alright next stop Cerulean City!"

-Meanwhile…In another dimension-

"Heh heh heh. I never would've guessed that Link and Zelda's descendants would meet up again. It doesn't matter, so long as the Triforce of Power is in my hands, nobody can stop me. Soon kiddies, I'll be freed from my prison, your Triforce pieces and this world shall be mine to rule again. There will be no mercy."

~end Chapter 2~


	3. The Chest

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Legend of Zelda, or any characters involved. All are owned by Pokémon USA, Gamefreak, Nintendo, etc.

Note 1: Quotations in () represent Pokémon translation  
Note 2: " are used as apostrophes in this fic. See description for details.

Recap: So chapter 2 ends with Ash and Misty setting off to open the chest in Cerulean with the Ocarina and Hylian shield in tow. What's this talk about a sword? What will they find in the chest? What sorts of adventures and hardships will our young heroes face?

Chapter 3 – The Chest

Since leaving Pallet Town, Ash and Misty have been on the road for a day and a half. Ever since Ash had made a deal for Misty to choose which route they should take, they've been getting through all the tough obstacles at a fast pace. They had already passed through Viridian, Viridian Forest, Pewter, and had one obstacle left before reaching Cerulean, Mt. Moon.

"Alright! The entrance to Mt. Moon. Misty we're almost to Cerulean."

"Yeah but we still have to go through Mt. Moon," Misty said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It's not like we haven't been through it before. We know our way around the tunnels so what's there to worry about." Ash

"Hmm…I'll never understand where all that confidence comes from. Alright let's head through it."

Ash and Misty walked into the entrance but got about 20 feet through until they noticed that there was something unusual about this trek through the mountain.

"Hey Ash, where'd all the lights go?"

"They were up the last time right? Maybe someone took them down."

"I don't think so. The lights themselves are still hanging so they probably ran out of power."

"I got an idea. Pikachu? Where are ya buddy?"

"Pika! (I'm here)"

"Hey buddy. You feel like helpings us out here?"

"Chu Pikachu (Sure. What do you need?)"

"I need you to use thunderbolt on these lights here"

"Chu (Okay). Piiika-Chuuuuuuuu!"

Pikachu let out a strong thunderbolt directly towards the lights. The flash from the electricity was enough to make anyone go blind. Pikachu finished his attack, but to Ash and Misty's surprise, nothing happened.

"That doesn't make any sense. Pikachu's thunderbolt should've been strong enough to power the lights."

"You wouldn't happen to have any of your fire Pokémon with you would you?"

"No. I they're all at Professor Oak's Lab. I've got an idea, but we need to get outside"

Misty followed Ash back out of the cave. He was looking around the ground for something. Misty wasn't quite sure what his grand idea was, but it must've been a good one. Her answer came to her when Ash picked up a few dead tree branches.

"Here hold one of these"

"Uh…okay? Ash what exactly are you planning on doing?"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on this branch"

"Chu (Okay). Piiika-Chuuuuuuuu!"

Pikachu let off another thunderbolt attack, this time, at the tree branch Ash was holding. The attack hit with enough force to light the branch on fire.

"We'll use these to make our way through the cave" Ash said as he lit Misty's branch.

"That's a really good idea Ash!"

"Now let's go through. I'm not quite sure how long these will last. We'll need them for as long as they can go."

"Right behind you"

They both entered the cave for the second time. Only this time, they could see clearly. They traveled through at a fast pace. They had spent maybe an hour inside the cave when they came to an old bridge.

"We're almost there Misty. About five more minutes from this point and we'll be out in the sun again."

"That's good. Can't wait to see daylight again"

Ash walked towards the bridge to make sure it was still steady.

"Okay, I think it will still hold. But we'll need to go together quickly. I'm not sure the bridge will hold if we go separately"

"That's fine. You lead the way and watch your step as you're going along."

Ash took a few steps out onto the bridge and then signaled Misty to follow. Ash was able to get across quickly, but Misty on the other hand, was a little timid when it came to heights. It surely didn't help Misty knowing they were crossing a raggedy old bridge over a bottomless pit.

"You're doing good Misty. You're almost there"

"I know; I'm just taking my !"

"Misty!"

Ash looked to see what had happened. He saw was Misty hanging from a wooden plank, frantically trying to pull herself up.

"ASH, HELP!" As soon as Ash heard this, he sprang into action. One thing was on his mind. Getting Misty back to safety.

"Don't worry Misty I'm coming!"

"HURRY, I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!"

Misty was loosing her grip on the wooden planks. At this point, the numbness in her fingers was killing her. She knew that if Ash didn't get there, she'd end up letting go. Unfortunately, the pain was too much for her to bear. She couldn't hold out and ended up letting go. She closed her eyes thinking that this was the end, but for some reason, she didn't move. Something was holding her.

"I've got you Misty! Now just hold on, while I pull you up."

Misty didn't say anything. All she knew was to hold on for dear life.

Ash summoned all the strength he could. He knew he had to get Misty back to safety and he had to do it fast. Any one of the old planks could break under both their weight. Slowly but surely, Ash pulled Misty back up onto the bridge. He then helped her along the rest of the way to make sure she didn't fall through again. Once they were on the other side, they were able to catch their breath.

"That was a close call huh Misty"

Misty didn't answer. She was still speechless. Her actions though, puzzled Ash as she threw her arms around him in a hug and cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you Ash. You saved my life."

Ash let his instincts take over as he hugged back. He gently rubbed her back while he spoke softly to her "Shhh. It's okay Misty. You're safe and that's all that matters." He lifted Misty's face up to his and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks Ash"

"No problem. Do you still need a minute or should we move on?"

"No. I'm ready to get out of this cave"

"Alright then" Ash said as he extended his hand to Misty. Misty grabbed hold of his hand and together they walked out of the cave.

At the exit, they were met with sunny skies and a slight breeze.

"It feels good to be back on the outside."

"I'll say so"

It took them almost no time at all to realize that they were still holding hands.

"Oh…Sorry Misty" Ash said as he let go of her hand. After a short awkward silence between them, Ash spoke up again. "We should probably get going again" said Ash as he started to walk away from Misty

"That was very brave and courageous thing you did back there."

Ash stopped and turned to face Misty. "Thanks Misty. But I just did what my instincts told me to do"

"Well, keep following those instincts. And by the way Ash, when we get to Cerulean, can we not mention this to my sisters? Same thing goes with your mom when we call her."

"Don't worry. I won't bring it up if you won't. Now, let's get to the gym"

"Alright!"

For the first half of the way, both were quiet. They had a lot on their minds after their recent incident in Mt. Moon. But then an important question came up in Ash's mind.

"Hey Misty, what do you think is in the chest?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know we had it before last week. I think it's probably got something that deals with a sword. You remember your mom mentioned something about one when she gave you the shield. Why do you ask?"

"It's just… I'm not so sure where this journey will lead us. It's only been about a week and we've only got two clues as to how to fight this so called evil."

"So? Its two more clues than what we had. Besides, if we're needed for something, we never say no."

"See, I'm just saying that this journey may take us all around the world without us knowing where we'll end up."

"It's not like we haven't done something like this before. We traveled together for a good three years on your Pokémon journey through Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto."

"You're right. I'm probably just being paranoid. Hey look! We're finally here!" Ash exclaimed as he pointed to the sign above reading Cerulean City Gym.

Ash and Misty walked into the gym and of course, waiting for them were Misty's three sisters.

"Like Misty, thank goodness! We were beginning to worry" Daisy said as she wrapped her sister in a big hug.

"How long does it take two teens to get to Pallet Town and back? I mean does it really take a week?" Violet questioned.

"Well, we kind of ran into some complications along the way, but nothing too serious." Misty said winking at Ash.

"Next time, try calling us to let us know you're going somewhere." Violet said in a slightly agitated manner.

"Like, there are better ways rather than leaving us a sticky note and not saying when you'll be back." Lily said as she showed her the note.

"Anyways, what did you guys need to go back to Pallet Town for?" Daisy questioned drawing the three girls' attention to Misty.

"Excuse us for a second" Misty said as she dragged Ash a few feet away in a huddle.

"Should we tell them?"

"We have to let them know sooner or later. I mean, they're gonna find out sometime. And I've got a feeling that they won't let us out of their sight until we tell them."

"I was hoping to avoid this, but alright"

Misty and Ash turned around to find Misty's sisters smiling and giggling slightly

"What so funny?" Misty asked. In her mind, she knew something wasn't right.

"We know all about your little secret" Lily said in a teasing voice

"What secret?" Ash asked. In his mind he was thinking 'Oh god what are they up to now?'

"Don't play dumb. We know what you're trying to hide" Daisy said

"Yeah we like totally know that you guys are a couple now so you can stop hiding it." Violet said

At this moment a huge blush ran across both Ash and Misty's faces.

"What?" Ash said confused as ever.

"You must be crazy!" Misty said as embarrassed as ever "We're not together"

"Wait, if that's not the secret, then what is?" Daisy asked. She was sure that was the big secret, even though everyone knew about it.

"If you give me a chance to talk, we'll tell you. But seeing as it's a long story, we might want to go into the living room."

"Pikachu, seeing as you've listened to this story twice already, why don't you head to the pool with Azurill and the others for a while"

"Pika!" (Thanks!)

With Pikachu heading off to do his own thing, Ash followed Misty and her sisters to the living room.

"Okay, it all started about a week ago when…" Misty began. She told her sisters of the story the diary told. She also told them of the chest in the attic, the song and the ocarina that they had to find, the fact that they had to fight this great evil, and the stuff Delia said about the sword and shield. Ash clarified as he showed them the shield his mom gave to him letting them know that it once belonged to his ancestors and ended up in his possession. A good two hours past and she was finally finished with her story. "…and now we're back here."

"Wow. That sounds like some kind of fairy tale than a real story" Daisy said trying to soak in all the details

"Well, I know it does, but it's the truth."

"So what's the next big step?" Lily questioned

"Well, Misty and I were gonna open the chest in the attic and then go from there."

"What are you guys sitting around for, come on we've got a chest to open!" Violet demanded as she motioned them all to follow her to the attic.

"She's really enthusiastic about this." Ash whispered to Misty.

"She likes these fairy tale stories. I wouldn't be surprised if she took this and made it into their next underwater show."

It didn't take them but a minute for all five of them to be in the attic standing around the chest Ash and Misty had previously moved.

"Okay you ready to open it?"

"Yep. I got the Ocarina right here. Let's see if this works" Misty placed her fingers over the holes and played the notes Delia showed her. Misty's sisters listened as the lullaby gave the room a peaceful feel to it.

After Misty finished playing the song, all looked on as the lock on the chest clicked open. Ash opened the chest slowly expecting something great to happen but nothing happened. He looked inside, but to his dismay, there wasn't anything even in it.

"Something's not right. There was supposed to be something in the chest."

"Well maybe they took whatever was in it out a long time ago."

Daisy was looking around the room expectantly. To tell the truth, she was expecting to see something cool, but her hopes were dashed with disappointment.

"We'll leave you two to figure it out. Lily, Violet, there's nothing here."

The two girls gave each other a quick shrug as they got up and followed Daisy out of the attic, leaving Ash and Misty alone.

"Do you think we did something wrong? I mean, we are following directions from a diary that's probably centuries old."

"It wouldn't be the first time we went the wrong direction." Ash's quick remark made Misty laugh a little.

"Very funny Ash, come on, let's get outta here." Misty motioned Ash to follow her out of the attic. It was after they had left, that something happened.

-Meanwhile…In another dimension-

"_It is time. Open the portal."_

-Meanwhile…Back in the real world-

A bright light burst out of the chest and filled the attic with a blue aura.

"_An item forgotten was left in the attic"_ a strange voice in Ash's head said. "Hey Misty, did we need to close the chest?"

"Yeah, go back and close it real quick."

"Alright" Ash ran back up the stairs on the way to the attic. Heading straight to the back, he took notice of the blue light shining from the chest. "Hey Misty! You need to come see this."

Misty ran back upstairs quickly wondering why he needed her help to close a chest. She ran back to where Ash was and saw the blue light he was staring at. "Ash, what is that?" Misty asked nervously.

"I don't know, but it's what was inside the chest."

"Well, what do we do now," Misty asked. She examined the light to see whether something else would happen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ash reaching his left arm out and walking closer to the light. "Ash, are you crazy! We don't know what that thing is!"

Ash's hand was now completely engulfed in the light. He moved his arm about to see if it was safe. He then noticed three triangles on the back of his palm glowing with the bottom right triangle glowing more brightly. "Misty you need to put your hand in the light."

Misty was as nervous as she could be. She didn't know what was going on and the fact that Ash wanted her to try something that scared her didn't help at all. Ash sensed her anxiety and reached out his right hand to help her. Slowly but surely, Misty grabbed his hand as he pulled her closer to him. Ash gave her a warm smile and motioned her to do the same as he had done. With a newborn confidence within her, she moved her left hand into the light.

As the light engulfed her hand, three triangles were shown on the back of her palm glowing with the bottom left glowing more brightly as well.

The light revealed that the two of them held similar markings on the backs of their palms. They knew immediately that it was the same as what was on the diary, the ocarina and a part of the chest. It was the Triforce.

Just then the light surrounded both Ash and Misty and formed a blue crystal like structure around them.

"Ash is this supposed to happen?" Misty cried out as they were slowly lifted into the air

"No. Just stay close to me!" Ash replied. Both turned to face the other and held on to each other for dear life.

The crystal continued to be lifted into the air and spun around slowly. With one quick flash of light they were gone.

-Meanwhile…In another dimension-

"Hmmm. Those kids seem smarter than they look. But still, they are young and naïve. Do they honestly believe they can stop me? Do they not know I still hold the Triforce of Power? They have no idea what lies in wait for them. Before long, I'll be freed from my prison, and this world shall be mine."


	4. A Meeting With Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Legend of Zelda, or any characters involved. All are owned by Pokémon USA, Gamefreak, Nintendo, etc.

Note 1: Quotations in () represent Pokémon translation  
Note 2: " are used as apostrophes in this fic. See description for details.

Recap: So chapter 3 ended with Ash and Misty opening the chest in the attic with the Ocarina but ended up vanishing into thin air. Where did they go? What will they find when they get there? What sorts of adventures and hardships will our young heroes face?

Chapter 4 – A Meeting with Destiny

"Uhhh…My head," Ash groaned as he started to come out of his comatose state.

Ash took a quick look around. He couldn't see much as his eyesight was still blurred from his black out but he could figure out that he was not in the attic anymore. After two minutes of regaining his composure, he was able to see and think clearly again.

"I guess I must've blacked out." Ash said running a hand through his hair. Doing this, he noticed his missing hat. "Crap my hat's gone."

Ash rubbed his forehead to try to remember what had happened. "Everything is such a blur. I can remember the crystal, and then we vanished, but everything after that…Wait Misty!" Ash looked around him to see if Misty was there but no luck.

Gathering the rest of the strength that he could, he got up to look for Misty. Unlike before, he was able to get a clear look of where he was. He was in a large open area that seemed to have floors hanging in mid-air. He also noticed that the floor he was walking glowed with the same blue tint that the light from the chest had. All of a sudden a burst of light came from the ceiling and shown on one of the platforms. From this, Ash was able to see Misty, and ran over to see if she was okay.

Running up to her, he noticed that she was lying in the middle of a large Triforce symbol with 6 different colored symbols around it.

"Misty? Misty are you okay?" Ash asked as he took her in his arms and gently shook her.

No response

"Misty come on you got to get up!" Ash said raising his voice a little. He noticed Misty move a little.

"Uhhh…Ash?" Misty asked as she started to wake up.

"Misty it's me. Don't worry you're going to be okay, but right now you gotta wake up."

Ash helped Misty sit up straight making sure that she wouldn't fall back into unconsciousness. Misty after taking a minute to regain her composure was able to see that she was lying in Ash's arms. "Ash, what happened?"

"I actually don't know. I blacked out after we got incased by that crystal and now we're here. Come one," Ash said helping Misty to her feet, "we gotta find a way back to Cerulean."

Taking a look around the room, Misty noticed where they were standing. She saw the Triforce and the 6 other symbols around them. Just then, the Triforce on the back of her palm began to glow again.

"Ash! It's happening again! Our hands, they're glowing!"

"Really?" Ash said as he looked on the back of his hand. "What the heck is going on?"

"_It is a sign!"_ a mysterious voice said.

At the sound of the voice, Misty clung to Ash. Ash took notice of this and stepped forward asking "Who's there?"

"_Fear not young one for I am here to provide my assistance," _the mysterious voice said.

Hearing this, Misty calmed down a little. She stepped out from behind Ash and stood by his side. "Who are you?" Misty asked.

All of a sudden a girl of about 20 years of age stood in front of them. She was a pale white girl with blue-grey eyes and long auburn hair. She wore a cream colored dress with a purple top and brown boots. She had an embroidered sash that she wore bearing the crest of the royal family that draped from her waist as well as some golden shoulder armor. She also had red dangling earrings, a golden necklace, and her jeweled gold crown.

"I have been known as many things: The seventh sage, the rightful heir to the throne, and the Princess of Destiny. I am Zelda."

"So you're the one who brought us here?" Misty asked

"Yes. I left my diary with specific instructions for you to follow. You have done well to get this far."

"If you don't mind me asking, where exactly are we?"

"We are in what has been come to known as the Chamber of Sages, located in the Temple of Light inside the Sacred Realm."

"Why are we here?"

"You two bear the mark of the Triforce. You are to become the next great heroes."

"But why us? Why is it that we have these marks and nobody else does?"

"Listen carefully. The story I am about to tell you has been past down from generation to generation of the Royal Family of Hyrule. It goes back to the very beginnings of Hyrule, back before any king ruled."

Just then, the room changed scenery right before their very eyes. Violent storms and waves were coming from all around them. Lighting was striking everywhere.

"Before time began, before spirits and life existed, the three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule: Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, and Farore, the goddess of courage. Din…with her strong flaming arms; she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru…she poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore…with her rich soul, she produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed departed for the heavens and golden sacred triangles, known as the Triforce, remained at the point where the goddesses left the world."

"But it's a whole object. Why do the both of us have the mark?"

"The Triforce contains the power of the gods; the power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in their hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it would lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity, but if someone with an evil mind has their wish granted, the world would be consumed by evil. The Triforce, it is a balance that weighs three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the triangle has all three forces in balance, they will gain the true power to govern all. But if one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce. The part representing the force they most believe in. The two other parts will be held within others chosen by destiny who will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands. The one holding the Triforce of Wisdom is you Misty. And the one holding the Triforce of Courage is you Ash. You two are the heroes chosen by destiny."

Ash and Misty were both shocked. They had saved the world once already from a violent storm during their travels in the Orange Islands but neither of them were prepared for this.

"How in the world did we get chosen for this?"

"The Triforce remained separated. Therefore, it remained in your families' bloodline. It was kept hidden until the time came for the next heroes to be chosen."

"But Zelda, in your diary it speaks of a man named Ganondorf. Who is he?" Misty questioned.

"Ganondorf, he is the leader of the Gerudos, a band of thieves that hail from the desert. He once swore allegiance to my father in an attempt to deceive all of Hyrule. He then attacked Hyrule Castle and rose to power using his part of the Triforce as the Evil King. His dark ambitions were not satisfied so he began looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the other two Triforce pieces, which were held by me and the Hero of Time. In order for him to obtain the True Force, he would need to acquire the two lost parts."

"Does he still have his piece of the Triforce?" Ash asked. Misty's eyes turned from Ash and the back to Zelda in a worry glance.

"Yes he does. That means that you two will need to work together and defeat him before he rises to power again.

"How do we do that?"

"You will require the aid of the sword the hero of time used to defeat the evil king, the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword."

At this, Ash remembered that his mom mentioned something about a sword. "This must be the sword mom was talking about" he thought, "but where is it?"

"I can tell that you wish to know where the sword is. It is located in the ancient grove which is just beyond the nowadays Cerulean Cave. But there is a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Ash wondered.

"The Master Sword is a blade that evil can never touch. It is a divine weapon that was crafted by the sages to fight evil. Now it is the only thing that is holding Ganondorf, but that too, will falter eventually."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked

"Right now, Ganondorf is gaining more powerful. The evil energy is being focused on the sole point of his imprisonment, The Master Sword. The energy will become so powerful, that the barrier along with the sword will be destroyed."

"But you just said that evil can never touch it." Misty said

"I know, but the sword can only hold so much dark energy. That is why you two must go. You need to release the sword before it shatters. Doing so will release Ganondorf, but that is a much better situation than him being released by the destruction of the Master Sword."

"What happens if the sword does become destroyed?"

Just then the ground changed scenery again. This time it was a burning inferno with many creatures roaming about.

"If Ganondorf rises to power again, he will use his power to create a massive army of evil creatures and shadows to destroy the world. Cerulean, Pallet, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Isshu… Everything will be destroyed and everyone living there. All your friends and family will too be destroyed. But that's not all though. If he gets his hand on one of the Triforces, he will gain even greater in strength."

"We'll keep them away from him. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Ash…It's not that simple. The only way to get another piece of the Triforce is to destroy the owner of it."

"You mean…"

"Ganondorf will not show mercy. He knows your weaknesses. Even though you are still youth, he will kill you in an instant. Do not give him that chance. You must stay together and fight as one."

Misty sat back taking in all the information. This was not what she had in mind at all. She had gone from calm to deathly afraid in as little as five minutes. She couldn't do anything to change it. She was chosen by destiny.

"I sense you are afraid Misty. Don't worry, for there is still hope."

Ash turned to look at Misty and grabbed her by the shoulders. "There's not a thing we haven't been able to do before, why would this time be any different. We can get through this. We will stop Ganondorf."

Misty looked into Ash's eyes and saw the determination that he had. She realized that he was right about this and that they could do it. A few seconds past before she calmed down again.

"I'll never know where all that confidence comes from. Thanks Ash"

Their conversation caught the attention of Zelda. After watching both of them, she smiled knowing immediately how close they were.

"Now before you two head off, I would like to give you something."

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"When it comes time to face Ganondorf, you will need to use all the strength you have to defeat him. That is why, I bestow upon you this. Accept it now."

Zelda held her arms out as a bright yellow light shown above her. With a quick flash, Zelda was holding a bow and a sword.

"Misty. This is one of my former weapons, the Light Bow. At its full power, it is able to fire the light arrow which is one of Ganondorf's weaknesses. For right now, it will only shoot regular arrows, but when the time comes, you will be able to use the light arrow."

"Thank you Zelda."

"And for you Ash, this is a sword that is passed down from generation to generation within the Hyrule Royal Family. It is one of my former weapons as well, the Sword of Hylia. It will serve as your sword until you can lay claim to the Master Sword."

"Wow this is cool! Thanks Zelda" Ash said as he swung the sword around a couple of times.

"Now I will return you to your world." Zelda said as she used her powers to form a crystal around the two teenagers. "Until we meet again, be safe. The fate of your world lies in your hands."

"But wait what if we have more questions?"

"All my experience and wisdom as well as the experience and wisdom of the hero of time, it is all available to you if you look deep within yourselves. Now go and do not falter my children."

The crystal spun around and then with a flash disappeared, leaving Zelda alone in the Sacred Realm.

"The bond those two share is very strong. Stronger than any other I've ever known. It's a shame they continue to hide their feelings but maybe this journey will help them sort it out.

-Meanwhile…In another dimension-

"Heh heh heh…Zelda you may think that you have helped them but you have only sent them to their demise. They'll never stop me for without the Master Sword, they don't stand a chance."

Ganondorf turned around to face three creatures

"You know what to do. Go and show no mercy to these children."

With that being said, the creatures disappeared through a dark portal heading to where they were assigned. Ganondorf now turned back to his portal window.

"What a bunch of fools. Do they really believe they can stop me? The sword will break before long, I'll be freed from my prison, and this world shall be mine."

~end Chapter 4~


	5. The Stone of the Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Legend of Zelda, or any characters involved. All are owned by Pokémon USA, Gamefreak, Nintendo, etc.

Note 1: Quotations in () represent Pokémon translation  
Note 2: " are used as apostrophes in this fic. See description for details.

Recap: So chapter 4 ends with Ash and Misty meeting Princess Zelda in the Sacred Realm and receiving a new mission. Will they be able to collect all three stones before the Master Sword is destroyed? What will they find when they get to the stones? What sorts of adventures and hardships will our young heroes face?

The Stone of the Forest

The crystal slowed its spin as it touched the ground. After a sudden stop, the crystal disappeared from sight.

"Are we back?" Ash said as he looked around. He saw nothing but a few street lights on. No cars, no people, just the silence of the night. "How long were we gone? We were in the sacred realm for about a half an hour."

"I guess the way we traveled took more time. That and it could be the fact that we were both unconscious when we got there" Misty joked. "Look there's the Gym; let's go inside before it gets too late." Misty said as she pointed towards the dark building in front of them. How could Ash have missed the size, not to mention the look of the giant Dewgong sign that hung out front?

Misty motioned Ash to follow her which he did. It was no more than a few seconds after they walked inside that they were met with three very angry women.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Daisy yelled "You had us worried sick!"

"Do you like know what time it is?" Violet added "its freaking 2:00 in the morning!"

"Yeah you had us searching forever. We heard a loud crash upstairs so we went to check on you guys and you weren't there. We went all around the gym searching and then searched all over the city for you two. We've called the police like 20 times and now we got to make it up to them and explain what happened." Lily said.

"Care to explain yourselves?" Daisy asked crossing her arms like she was demanding an answer.

"Do we have to do this tonight? I mean can't it wait until morning?" Ash complained

"Ash it's already morning." Violet corrected.

It was then that Ash came up with an idea that would get them to leave them alone until around 9:30-10:00. "Well, would you like to hear our three hour long story or would you like to catch up on your beauty sleep. Your choice."

The three sisters looked at each other contemplating what they would do. They wanted to go to sleep but they didn't want to let them off the hook so easily. "Fine, we'll all head to bed and then we'll talk about this more in the morning. That fair?" Daisy asked.

"Sounds good to us. We'll be up in a little bit"

"Alright goodnight" the three girls said as they headed upstairs into their own bedrooms.

"Very clever Ash, but we'll still need to talk to them."

"Yeah, at least we'll get some sleep before then."

"True, well I'm heading up. Goodnight Ash." Misty said as she headed up the stairs to her bedroom

"Goodnight Misty."

Ash turned the lights off in the gym and then headed to the guest bedroom where he was staying. There, a little yellow mouse was waiting for him.

"Pika-pi! (Ash!)" Pikachu cried as he jumped onto Ash's head.

"Hey Pikachu! Hope you had a better day than I did. I'll have to tell you more about it later, but the main thing is that I've got a new mission now. Anyways, goodnight Pika-pal."

"Chu pika pika (Alright goodnight)"

With that being said, Ash turned the nightstand light off and fell into a deep sleep…

"Heh heh heh. Go forth my minions! Destroy everything in sight" Ganondorf commanded as his armies burned Cerulean to the ground.

"Misty we got to get out of here!" Ash said as he tried to get her to run.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere" Ganondorf asked as he sent a force field wall to separate them both

"Ash help!" Misty cried as she tried to break through

"There's nowhere to run little girl" Ganondorf snapped his fingers and three of his guards grabbed Misty and took her away

"Misty!"

"Ash!" Misty yelled as she was pulled away

Just then the barrier dispelled and Ganondorf stood before Ash.

"Pathetic human fools. You cannot stop me." Ganon pulled out his dark sword as Ash drew Zelda's former sword.

"You know, the Master Sword would be very useful to you," Ganon said as he pulled out its hilt with the broken fragments of the blade and threw them at Ash's feet. "Too bad though you weren't able to make it in time."

A stare down occurred between the two combatants. Then Ash and Ganon charged each other, clashing both their swords. Ganondorf pushed Ash away using barely any of his strength before trying to hit Ash. Ash frantically dodging his sword avoiding as many blows as possible. Then Ash decided to go to offense. Ash tried to get a couple of hits on Ganon but was unable due to his armor. Ganon wasn't even trying. He knew he had the upper hand. It was the same plan every time. Ash charges and then gets kicked by Ganon or hit in the back with his sword. After a good five minutes, Ash dropped to his knees. Ganon walked towards him and kicked away Zelda's sword.

"My how the chosen one has fallen. You tried to be a hero and save your land. Now look, everything you know is in flames" Ganon pointed all around Ash who saw the entire city burning. "You have lost" Ash looked at Ganondorf who was preparing the final blow. Ash closed his eyes and awaited his fate…

"Ash Ash wake up"

"Huh?"

Ash woke up to see Misty staring at him with Pikachu by her side.

"Ash it's 10:30. You need to get up; we need to tell my sister's what happened yesterday."

"Hmm…So it was all a dream"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Let me get dressed. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Alright" Misty said as she left the room and closed the door.

"Pika chu pi pika? (Are you okay?)" Pikachu said as he cocked his head to the side.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine buddy, just a bad dream that's all." But it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare. It was so vivid and clear that it seemed like it was reality. And the ending…

"Chu pi pika Pikachu? (Do you want to talk about it?)

"No thanks buddy. I'm fine really" Ash said as he put on a clean shirt and jeans. "Pikachu I need you to stay in the room with me when we talk with Misty's sisters. You need to know what's going on."

"Pika! (Sure!)" Pikachu said as he hopped on Ash's shoulder.

Ash walked downstairs and into the living room where he saw Misty talking to her sisters. He decided to take a seat on the couch beside Misty so they can help each other explain if the sister's had questions.

"Okay now what happened yesterday? Where did you all go? We need to know everything so don't leave any detail out." Daisy said

"Alright well, after we had left the attic…" Ash talked about what they found in the chest and the sacred realm. Misty then took over talking about them meeting Zelda and then about their destiny, and the Triforce. Ash took over once again to talk a little bit about Ganondorf and the Master Sword and how they got their current weapons. "…and then we she sent us back to the real world and I so we ended back here at 2:00 in the morning."

"So everything you said is true? Even the part about everything being destroyed?"

"I'm afraid so Daisy."

"Well, can't we just leave and hide from that guy Ganondorf?"

"It's not that simple Lily. If he breaks free, he'll destroy everything. It doesn't matter where he starts, nothing will survive his wrath."

"Well we can't just let him do that, we got to fight back."

"That's what Misty and I are going to do. We gotta get the sword before it's destroyed and to do that we need to find the three stones we told you about. But where would they be?"

All of them pondered about where the location of the stones might be but Misty looked at them all as if they were idiots. "Hey guys I know where they are."

"Really where?"

"The first one is the stone of the forest right? Well, where is the only forest around here? And the second one is the stone of fire right? Well, where is the only place that a fire is constantly going? And the last stone, the stone of water, well, that has to be near the sea right?"

All eyes looked at Misty expectantly. Honestly they couldn't figure it out on their own? She had practically given them the answers. "Oh my god you guys are idiots. Viridian forest = stone of forest, Cinnabar Volcano = stone of fire, Seafoam Islands = stone of water"

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I didn't think I had to. I thought you guys would be able to figure it out."

"Forget about that you guys gotta get moving now!" Daisy said practically dragging them out of the room.

"But we haven't even packed or gathered our things."

"Fine, you got three minutes." Misty and Ash ran upstairs, gathered everything they needed and then ran back downstairs. Before leaving, they made sure they had all their Pokémon they wanted to take.

"Take these" Daisy said throwing a set of car keys to Misty. "It'll help you move faster"

"But I don't have my license."

"Hmm…Ash can you drive?" Daisy said turning her head to face him

"If I need to yeah."

"Then you'll drive." Misty handed the keys to Ash

"You guys got everything?"

"Yep got the sword and shield, Pokémon, all that. And you?"

"Got the bow, Pokémon, diary, and the ocarina."

"Alright let's head out"

"You guys be careful out there"

"Don't worry we will" Misty said as she walked out the door with Ash behind her.

"So what exactly are we driving?"

"It's parked around back. Come on!"

Ash followed Misty to the back of the gym. There, Ash saw the '08 Ford Mustang GT. "Holy crap. How'd you get that?"

"I paid for it. Now if we could get a move on."

"Alright alright" Ash said unlocking the door. He put Pikachu in the back and buckled him up for safety. Misty did the same for her Azurill. "Everyone ready"

"Wait just a sec," Misty said buckling her seatbelt and then turning a switch off on the dashboard. "Ready"

"What does that do?"

"I'll tell you later"

"Okay here we go" Ash said as he put the car in drive and then floored it through the driveway before drifting onto the main road.

Ash cut through traffic weaving in and out but only because he was in a hurry. It wasn't until Ash cut off another car that Misty spoke up. "You're just as bad as my sister when she's in a hurry"

"Well, I'm sorry but we need to get there fast." Ash said as he took highway entrance to get to Pewter.

"So why didn't you drive? Don't you have your license?"

"Yeah, but I had an incident with the cops."

Ash looked at Misty incredulously. What could she have done to get it taken away? "What happened?"

"They got me for excessive speeding because I pressed that button on the steering wheel by accident." She said pointing to a small button with the word NOS below it. Why was that in the car?

"So you got your license suspended?"

"Yep"

"That sucks."

A half hour later, they had passed Mt. Moon and were entering Pewter City Limits. An idea came up in Ash's mind. "Hey, should we let Brock know what's going on? I mean he might be able to help us."

"Yeah sure take the next exit"

Ash drove quickly and was able to make it to the Pewter City Gym in 15 minutes. Both Ash and Misty got out of the car and took Pikachu and Azurill with them. Walking into the door they called, "Brock? Brock are you home?"

They were met with the tall, tan man they had traveled with for years. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We needed to talk to you. Listen we're on a new journey but we need your help, you got a sec?"

"Yeah, we can talk upstairs." Brock said as he led them to his room which was much tidier than Ash's or Misty's.

They went ahead and told him of everything that had happened since Ash had arrived back home to the point where they entered Brock's home. Brock was shocked to say the least, but his reaction was different from what they had expected.

"I can't believe it. But hey, are we able to fight alongside you? I mean I can talk to the other gym leaders in Kanto and see if we can get enough people to help fight Ganondorf's followers. In the meantime, you guys go get those stones and if you need me for anything, just call me on my cell."

"Brock are you sure?"

"Yeah, friends stick together all the way to the end right? You know I'm in and I'm sure once I get word out that every trainer in Kanto will want to help out. It'll be like having your own army to fight Ganondorf's." Brock said while giving them a thumbs up sign.

"Brock, you're a great friend. Thank you!" Misty said giving him a hug.

"It's what I do. Now go I'll handle everything here." Brock said as he grabbed his computer and started typing emails.

"Thanks Brock. We'll give you an update when we get back" Ash said leaving his room and heading down the stairs to the doorway. "Well, shall we continue?" Ash asked Misty

"Of course." Misty said hoping into the car. A few minutes the car was back out on the road, this time heading deep into the Viridian Forest.

They parked on the outskirts of the forest thinking that it wasn't a good idea to take it through to the center. "So where do you think the stone is?"

"I guess it'd be in the center." Misty gathered everything she needed in her pack and carried the bow Zelda gave to her. Ash hooked the sword to his belt and attached the shield to the back of his backpack. With both of them ready, they set out deep into the forest.

It took them a good two hours to finally reach what they had called the center.

"Is this the center?" Ash said looking around in a small area clear of trees.

"I guess so." Misty said also looking around. She looked more carefully at her surroundings. The circle they were in was clear of trees. They didn't know why the forest stopped growing at this spot. Misty guessed it was the huge rocks around the area. Then she noticed a particular mark on one of the stones. 

"Well where's the stone?" Ash asked as he saw Misty walking toward a rock.

"Hold on" Misty said as she got out the Ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby.

After the song finished, the stone vanished from sight revealing a small stairway that would lead them underground.

"Misty you're brilliant!"

"I know" Misty said as she put the ocarina back in her bag.

Ash grabbed a branch that was lying on the ground and took it to Pikachu.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on this branch."

"Pika-Chuuuuuuu" he cried as he let the electricity leave his body and focus it on the branch. After 2 seconds, the top of the branch was aflame.

"Thanks. This'll help us get down the stairs." Ash said to Pikachu as he climbed onto his shoulder. Ash turned to Misty who was standing by the stairway. "Well, you ready?"

"Yep. Let's go" Misty said following behind Ash down the stairway.

They kept going down for what seemed to be forever. It took them 5 minutes to finally reach the bottom. Ash looked around to find that they were in a large dark room.

"I don't really like this place." Misty said clinging to Ash for protection. Ash continued to walk around to see if there was anything else there. The only thing he found was a torch like object in the center of the room.

"What's that doing here?" Misty questioned.

"I don't know" Ash replied as he took his branch and lit the torch on fire. Suddenly four other torches lit up in the corners of the room. Then, a rope that wasn't seen before was burned through which caused a chain reaction to allow a large object to fall from above their heads.

"Shit, it's a trap, move!" Ash said pulling Misty away just in time before the object crashed into the ground where they were standing.

"Another chest?" Misty said. But this wasn't like the one they had seen in the attic. This one was a little larger and had a red gem in the center where the lock would be. Only thing is, this one didn't require a key.

Ash stepped forward and opened the chest slowly as he didn't want anything to surprise him. Ash gave Misty the branch to hold as he pulled out a large key that had a red gem on the handle. "A key? What do we need this for?"

As if on cue, a secret passage was revealed. Then torches lit up one by one revealing a hallway leading to a giant door and a mechanized lock on the front of it.

"Guess that answers our question." Misty said walking towards the door, Ash following her.

They got to the door and Ash made sure he had the sword nearby and his shield. Misty checked herself to make sure she had he bow ready.

Ash stuck the key into the lock and gave it a turn. The large mechanized lock started turning automatically until the lock came to a stop. The lock then fell off the chains which allowed the door to open.

"We ready?" Ash said turning to Misty.

"Yeah, let's go" Misty said walking inside beside Ash.

They walked through another corridor before coming into a larger room which had no light in it. The torch Ash was carrying was blown out by a sudden breeze that filed the room. All of a sudden a rumbling was heard behind them but as Ash and Misty turned around, they saw that the door had closed behind them. There was no escaping now.

However, they weren't left in complete darkness as there were plants and other fungi that had a certain bioluminescence to them. That provided enough light for them to see. All of a sudden, a distinct crunching noise was heard within the room. They both looked all over for the source but were unable to locate it.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Ash said to Misty as he pulled out his sword and equipped his shield. Hearing this, Misty readied her bow to be fired.

Out of the corner of Ash's eye, he could see something orange on the ceiling. It looked as if it was observing him. "Hey Misty you see that? On the ceiling." Ash said pointing to her the direction of the object.

Just then the object moved around the ceiling before falling down onto the ground in front of them. Then the giant spider like monster let out a roar that would even scare a Gyarados.

"BUG! KILL IT ASH KILL IT! AHHHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed as she tried to run to the exit.

"Misty, don't worry you'll be fine, I'll kill it, but I'll need your help."

The giant spider climbed back up the wall and then kept staring at Ash and Misty. Then the spider opened its eye and shot a beam of fire at Ash. Ash noticed it just in time to dodge.

"Holy shit! This thing is trying to kill me!"

It kept to the ceiling so there was no way Ash could reach it. How am I supposed to defeat it if I can't even get up there? "Pikachu try using one of your thunderbolts."

"Pika-chuuuuuuuu!" The little mouse cried as it focused the electricity to the spider. The spider closed its eye and was able to endure the attack.

"What the heck! Pikachu's attacks aren't working! Fine Pikachu come back"

The little mouse scurried over to where Ash and Misty were hiding. Just then the eye opened up again and shot another beam of fire at them.

"Take cover!" Ash cried to them both as they ducked to avoid being hurt. "Damn with that defense, I can't hurt it unless…That's it! Misty I need you to fire an arrow at the eye!"

"But Ash, I don't know how to shoot a bow, I haven't had time to practice with it!"

"Remember Zelda said to trust in your bow and skills and you will not easily miss!"

"I'll try" Misty said stepping out to where the spider was looking directly at her. The spider let out another roar which caused Misty to step back in terror. "I can't it's too scary!" Misty said as she started to cry.

"Misty" Ash said putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her deep blue eyes. "You can do this. You're strong and wise and you can do anything as long as you believe in yourself like I believe in you."

Ash's pep talk was able to get Misty to step forward again. The spider was readying another attack. Misty pulled back her bow, took aim and then closed her eyes praying that she didn't miss as she released.

A large cry was heard as the spider came down with a crash. Immediately Ash ordered Pikachu to use thunderbolt to hold it down while he ran in for the final blow.

"Pikachu hold on just a bit longer"

Ash ran with his sword in tow. He knew Pikachu would run out of energy soon. He made it to where the spider was. He saw that it was still unconscious. He climbed onto its back and then ordered Pikachu to stop attacking. Ash took a leap of faith as he jumped into the air driving the sword directly into the eye of the creature.

The spider let out a screeching cry as Ash was thrown off to the side. Misty and Pikachu saw and ran to his side. Ash got back up to see what had happened. He saw the spider going crazy trying to remove the sword. After about ten seconds of struggling, the creature gave way to its death. The creature then exploded into a bunch of shadows right before their eyes. In a flash of light, the shadows combined to reveal a shining green stone floating in mid-air.

"Is that?" Misty said as Ash picked up his sword. "The Stone of the Forest"

"I guess so" Ash said taking it in his hands. He looked at the green shining stone with a golden swirl on the side in awe.

Just then, a crystal formed around where they were standing. They knew exactly what this meant and were ready for it. The crystal encompassed the two trainers and the electric mouse and within a flash of light, they were gone.

They reappeared to where they had parked the car. "We're back. That was a lot quicker than I thought it would be."

"Are you kidding me? That disgusting bug almost killed us!" Misty yelled at Ash

"Well it didn't. We made it out in one piece because of you. The way you handled your bow, it looked as if you were a pro. You're a natural archer."

"I couldn't have done it without your help though."

"Sure you could've. You just need to believe in yourself. Your belief determines your action and your action determines your results, but first you have to believe."

"Thanks Ash. So where to next?"

"We need the Stone of Fire next." Ash said as he placed Pikachu in the back of the car and buckled him in. Misty let Azurill out of its Pokéball and set him beside Pikachu, buckling him as well. Then Ash and Misty got into their respective seats. "Next stop Cinnabar Island." Ash said as he started the car and put it into reverse. The car spun around and then sped off into the distance.

-Meanwhile…in another dimension-

"Hmm…Those kids seem to be gaining some slight skill. I still can't believe that one of my own creations was unable to stop them from gaining the Stone of the Forest."

With a snap, Ganondorf changed the viewpoint from the portal viewer. He saw his minions taking their place within the Cinnabar volcano as well as the Seafoam Islands. After viewing he snapped once more viewing this time, the Master Sword. That was starting show signs of wear and tear.

"So you got the stone of the forest. You still need to get the others. My other minions won't be as easily defeated as my first one was."

Turning back to his viewport, he changed it back on Ash and Misty. "All my minions have to do is run down the clock. Then I'll be free and unleash my revenge on the world. Better hurry up…Time's a wasting."

~End Chapter 5~


	6. The Road to Cinnabar

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Legend of Zelda, or any characters involved. All are owned by Pokémon USA, Gamefreak, Nintendo, etc.

Note 1: Quotations in () represent Pokémon translation

Recap: So chapter 5 ends with Ash and Misty getting the Stone of the Forest. Will they be able to collect the other two before the Master Sword is destroyed? Will Brock be able to help them? What did Ash's dream mean? What sorts of adventures and hardships will our young heroes face?

Chapter 6 – The Road to Cinnabar

Ash kept his eyes on the road, making sure he wasn't going to miss the exit. He looked in his rearview mirror to see that both Azurill and Pikachu had fallen asleep. He looked over to Misty to let her know they were getting closer to Ash's house but saw she had also fallen asleep. Ash was starting to get pretty tired himself, but continued towards Pallet Town.

About fifteen minutes later, he pulled up in front of his house. It was about 10:30 at night and there was only one light on. _I guess mom is still awake_, Ash thought. He put the car in park and opened his car door.

He walked up to his house slowly wondering how he was going to explain why he was coming home, why he's out at 10:30, and why is he driving a car? All good questions that his mom would want to know the answers to.

Ash was just about to knock on the door but jumped back when his mom opened the door. "Uh…hi mom," Ash said smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Ash Ketchum, do you have any idea what time it is," his mom asked with her arms crossed. Ash could tell by the tone of her voice that she was pissed.

"Uh…it's 10:30?"

"Right now why in the world are you outside at this time?"

"Well, we needed a place to stay for the night and prepare for the next part of our journey. And so I thought "Why not go to my house?" and Misty thought that was a good idea and so we drove here from Viridian Forest."

"Fine we'll talk about this more in the morning. I'll go get beds ready while you guys get all your stuff."

"Thanks mom," Ash said returning to the car. He was surprised that his mom didn't ask about it or why he was driving it, but realized that question would probably come tomorrow morning.

He opened Misty's door and tried to wake her up by gently shaking her. "Misty, Misty we're at my house." She didn't move.

"Misty come on, wake up" Ash said in a louder tone, but she still didn't move.

At that time, Ash was getting frustrated but then came up with an idea. He unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned in closer to her. He put her right arm over his shoulder around the back of his neck and put her left arm over his right shoulder. He then moved his arms under her knees and behind her back. He decided rather than waiting, he should carry her.

He gently lifted her from the front seat while still avoiding hitting her head on the roof. He made his way through the front door and ran into his mom. "Hey she can have my bed while I take the floor."

"Okay well everything is ready in your room. All you need to do is roll out a sleeping bag and grab a pillow," Delia said motioning him up to his room. "You need any help?"

"Yeah, can you get Pikachu and Azurill out of the back of the car? They can stay in my room as well."

"Sure be right back." That being said, Delia walked outside towards the car while Ash carried Misty upstairs to his room.

He walked inside his room to see that the sheets were already pulled back on his bed. He gently laid Misty out on the bed and pulled the sheets over her. A few moments later, Delia walked in carrying two sleeping Pokémon.

"Where should they sleep Ash?"

"Here I'll take them," Ash said taking both into his arms. He placed Azurill next to Misty while he set Pikachu next to his sleeping bag. 'Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. Now, I went ahead and locked up the car. You guys just sleep in as much as you want in the morning and then we'll talk about everything that's going on okay?"

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight honey." And with that, Delia exited the room and headed towards her own bedroom.

After she had left, Ash turned to his sleeping bag. He lay down in it on his back and with a quick yawn, closed his eyes. He knew he'd need all the rest he could for the next day…

…"Heh heh heh… did you honestly think your futile attempts to stop me would succeed? You're more pathetic than you realize!" Ganondorf said walking towards Ash who was lying on the ground.

Ash got up to his feet "I haven't lost yet Ganondorf. I'm still standing"

"We'll see for how long." Ganon said as Ash charged him. Ganon was able to block his attack and push him away. Ash tried to regain his balance, but the giant was just too strong for him. Ganon then grabbed Ash by the neck bringing him face to face with him. Ash was about 2 feet off the ground at this moment.

"Why do you fight human?"

"Because I have something worth fighting for." Ash said gasping for breath. Ganon let him drop to the ground with a thud before turning his back to Ash.

"Ah yes, the girl. Wouldn't it be a shame for her to suffer the same fate as you?"

"Leave Misty out of this!"

"Ah but I can't. She has the Triforce piece I need." Ganon turned to one of his guards. "Bring her here."

The guard left and within a few seconds, returned with Misty in tow. Misty struggled to get free as she was handed over to Ganondorf

"Hmm…you are a pretty one aren't you? It seems the chosen one has good taste." Ganondorf said as he patted her head.

"Leave her alone Ganon, it's me you want not her!" Ash exclaimed getting to his feet.

"She will suffer the same fate as you will chosen one. How does it feel to know that the one you love will fall before you?"

"NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Ash said as he ran towards Ganon full force. Ganon blocked his attack with his dark sword and kicked him away.

"It is fate chosen one. You will lose everything!" Ganondorf said as he pushed Misty to the ground. Ganon prepared to deliver a final blow while Misty was down.

"Misty!" Ash screamed as he ran towards her as fast as he could

"Ash!"…

…Ash woke from his sleep and shot up from the floor in an instant, his heart racing. After taking a few deep breaths, he checked his watch which read 4:27. He took a look around the room. There was enough moonlight coming in from the window to see that Misty, Azurill, and Pikachu were all still asleep.

_What do these nightmares mean? _Ash thought. _I'll figure it out in the morning_ Ash thought as he laid back down and drifted off into another deep sleep. This time, there were no nightmares.

The morning sun shone in directly on Ash's face. _Well, better get going._ Ash rubbed his eyes to get all the sleep out of them and woke his little electric friend "Pikachu. Pikachu it's time to wake up buddy."

"Pikaaa" Pikachu said as he stretched out and yawned. "Pikachu Pikapi? (When did we end up here?)

"I'll explain later buddy," Ash said as he turned to Misty who was still sound asleep. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake to wake her up. "Misty, Misty you got to wake up."

Misty groaned turning her back to him "Five more minutes Ash."

"But Misty it's already 7:30. We've got to get to Cinnabar today"

Misty groaned turning back to face him. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and looked to see Ash standing in a different room. "And the reason you're waking me up now is…?

"Oh well we need to get to Cinnabar pronto."

"What's the…" Misty stopped her thought. She took a quick look around to see that she was no longer in the car but in a room. She turned to see Azurill starting to stir beside her. "Ash where are we?"

"Oh we're at my house."

"What are we doing here," Misty said taking Azurill in her arms.

"We needed a place to stay last night so I thought we should just head to my house which was only fifteen minutes away. We got here at like 10:30 last night."

"And you're mom was cool with that?"

_Oh crap! I forgot about that!_ "Actually she said that she wanted to 'talk it over in the morning'. I've got a feeling that if we don't get out of here now, we'll never be able to get out."

"Good point," Misty said getting out of the bed. "Lead the way."

"We got to be quiet. I don't want to wake my mom." Ash led Misty down the stairs and towards the door. He quietly rummaged through the key bowl by the door to find the car keys but they were nowhere to be found.

"Looking for these?" A voice behind Ash asked. Ash and Misty froze and slowly turned around to see an angry Delia dangling a set of keys from her fingers.

"Oh…Mom! I didn't see you there. What are you doing up this early?"

"I think the question is what are you planning on doing? If you don't remember Ash, I specifically said we were going to talk in the morning. If you plan on leaving for another adventure we need to talk about it first or else you won't go!"

"Okay well I guess you have a lot of questions right?"

"Yeah I do. First off, what in the world is going on? Second, why didn't you call saying you were on your way home? And finally, what the hell are you doing driving a car? Where did you even get the car?"

"Um…Well I didn't call you because we didn't have reception in Viridian Forest. We were going to stop at the Pokémon center in Viridian but rather than take that detour we continued on to Pallet. We would've called you but Misty fell asleep and I knew I couldn't break the law by using my phone while driving. That would be irresponsible."

"But that doesn't explain the car."

"Misty's sister Daisy told me that she couldn't drive so she gave me the keys to their car. It would be irresponsible for Misty to drive without a license so I had to step up and get us home."

Misty didn't like the fact that he let his mom know that she didn't have a license so she gave him a quick elbow in the side to get the point across his mind. Ash winced at the pain but still managed to keep a straight face for his mom.

"At least you're following the law of the road."

Ash and Misty took in a sigh of relief. They were sure that she'd put up a greater fight than she did.

"However you still need to talk about your new quest. I know you guys made progress with it and I want to know what's going on."

"You remember the Cerulean Cave right Mrs. Ketchum?'

"Yes I do. I also know that it's very dangerous in there."

"Anyway, we've figured out that if we can get these stones at Cinnabar and the Seafoam Islands, we will be allowed in there."

"And you need to go inside because why?"

"Supposedly the sword dad talked about is on the other side of the cave."

Ash looked at his mom take in the information. Would she let them go or would she shoot down the idea? Her reaction came a few moments later.

"Why is it that trouble always seems to follow you guys?"

"We actually don't know. Life is just funny that way"

"Anyways, you guys go get your stuff out of the trunk and I'll start making breakfast. You got a long journey ahead."

"Wait how do you know about what's in the trunk?"

"I wanted to know why you guys were back last night so before bringing inside Pikachu and Azurill I looked inside. Not really all that hard to figure out."

"Oh, okay" Ash said as he turned to open the door behind him.

Ash and Misty walked out to the car to grab the shield, bow, quiver, and sword. "Ash why does your mom seem kind of calm about this journey yet gets angry at you driving a car?"

"I don't really know why. She just worries a lot more about me being behind the wheel"

"She's really that overprotective? Wow!"

"Hey all moms are like that. It's their protective nature."

They walked back inside with their items and came to Delia who was fixing scrambled eggs and bacon with toast on the side. After finishing breakfast, Ash checked the time which read 9:30.

"Thanks mom, we'll be in touch."

"Thanks again Mrs. Ketchum."

"You welcome. Take care now. Watch each other's backs!"

"We will bye!" Ash and Misty said as they walked into the distance with their equipment and with Misty holding Azurill in front of her and Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder.

"Please be careful" Delia said as a small breeze blew towards Ash and Misty.

It'd been about an hour since they left and they were nearing the Pallet shoreline when something crossed Misty's mind.

"Ash, you remember how when we faced that spider thing in the forest? We didn't really know what we were doing. We kept thinking that it was going to be like a Pokémon battle, but it wasn't."

"Yeah, but we were able to handle it."

"Barely. We almost got killed! If it wasn't for our luck, we'd probably be dead right now. We need to get better at using these weapons. You with your sword and me with my bow."

"I guess we could give it a shot. Before we go get the next stone, we'll find a way to practice our skills with our weapons. Especially you, you need to learn to aim straight."

"Hey my aim was fine the second time. What about you and your sword. That was all luck. What happens when your luck runs out?"

"Fine, we both need an equal amount of practice." Ash said not wanting to start one of their childish arguments again.

"Thank you" Misty said with a confident smile thinking she had won. Then her smile faded when she saw Ash stop with a shocked look on his face. "Ash what's the matter?" She said turning her head in the direction he was facing.

"It's an Absol." He said pointing to the white furred Pokémon standing a few yards in front of him. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder ready to attack but Ash called him back while Misty recalled Azurill into his Pokéball for safety precautions.

"But, I thought they were only found in Hoenn."

"I thought so too, but I guess I was wrong."

"What do you suppose it's doing here?"

"On my journeys through Hoenn, I learned that Absol can predict disasters and try to warn people when they sense one."

"Do you think it has anything to do with our quest?"

"I believe so." Ash said as he continued to eye Absol. Absol nodded and then bounded into the forest.

"It's gone. That was weird."

"Let's try not to think about it too much. We got to keep moving if we want to get to Cinnabar by this afternoon."

About a half-hour later, they arrived at the shoreline.

"Alright, one last obstacle and then we're there."

"Great, Gyarados, I choose you"

"Gyaaaaa" Gyarados roared as it came out of its ball.

"Aww, who's my sweet little Gyarados?" Misty said giving Gyarados a hug. Gyarados roared in response.

"I still don't know how you managed to tame that thing." Ash said while Pikachu cowered behind him.

"It took several tries but after showing how much I would go to save it, it warmed up to me and accepted me as its trainer."

"Well it does take a lot of skill to train a Gyarados."

Misty blushed at his compliment, "Thanks Ash"

"You welcome, now shall we get going?"

"Yeah, Gyarados, can you give us a lift to Cinnabar?"

Gyarados roared in response and lowered its body for them to climb on.

"Thanks Gyarados" Misty said as she climbed aboard with Ash and a hesitant Pikachu following afterwards.

They sailed for a continuous three hours in the direction of Cinnabar. To pass the time, they planned out further details on how they were going to practice and what they thought the next place would be like.

About an hour later, Ash saw some dark clouds forming over the horizon.

"Hmm…Looks like we might run into a storm."

"They're way off in the distance Ash. Should we keep going?"

"Yeah it looks like it's heading the other way so we'll be fine. That and we have a water Pokémon expert looking out for us."

Misty blushed again at Ash's comment. "Okay then." Misty said as she ordered Gyarados to continue.

They continued on their way for about another hour. The clouds overhead seemed to spread out more but still there was no rain. Though, Ash did find a startling piece of information a few moments later.

"What the heck?" Ash said as he reached out his palm to catch something floating in the air. "Misty check this out."

"What is it?" Misty said moving towards the object to get a closer look

"It's soot."

"Where did it come from?"

"Where all soot comes from: Volcanoes." Ash said pointing in the direction ahead of them: Cinnabar Island. As he said this more soot flew by.

The coast was coming into view as well as the towering volcano. "No doubt did the soot come from there. But what's going on?"

"Isn't it supposed to be a dormant volcano?" Misty asked

"I don't know but we got to get there fast!"

"Gyarados step on it" Gyarados roared in reply and swam as fast as it could to the island.

They reached the island in 10 minutes. As soon as they reached the shore, Misty recalled Gyarados. Walking on the shore a little ways, they noticed the beach was covered in soot and more was coming down. Pikachu curious picked up some and sniffed it. A few seconds later he was in a coughing fit.

"Pikachu don't breathe it in" Ash said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out two handkerchiefs a white one and a pink one with a yellow design on it. "You need to breathe through this." Ash said placing one over Pikachu's nose and mouth. "Misty here's one for you too." Ash said giving her the pink one.

"What about you?"

"I've got my shirt I can use. I'll be fine now come on."

Misty placed the cloth over her nose to keep the soot out of her face. She quickly noticed the design of the handkerchief as the one that she gave Ash when they separated after competing in Johto.

They came upon Main Street which was usually bustling with tourists. Now the place looked like a ghost town covered in grey ash. Ash tried a few of the shops but much to his dismay, they were all closed. They had nearly given up hope when the Pokémon Center came into view.

"Nurse Joy has to be here!"

The center doors opened in front of them. _At least it's open_, Ash thought. "Hello? Nurse Joy? Is anyone here?" Ash called out. No answer

"Maybe she left?" Misty said. A few moments later a hurried Nurse Joy walked around behind the counter looking for something and on the phone.

"I need these boxes to be sent on the next ferry out of here. There are three total and all contain fragile items. Can you send someone over here to help out? Thank you." Nurse Joy said as she ended the call. She turned her attention to the two teenagers in front of her. "You kids shouldn't be here. It's much too dangerous!"

"We're sorry Nurse Joy but we had to come." Misty explained.

"If you don't mind us asking, what's going on? Why has Cinnabar been abandoned?"

"It all started about a few days ago. It was a regular sunny day but then the sky turned dark and the volcano started rumbling and smoking. Everyone got scared and left. I'm one of the last ones along with the gym leader Blaine."

"Blaine's still here? Can you tell us where he is? We need to talk to him."

"He went up to the volcano to investigate. But he's been gone for a couple of hours now and hasn't come back yet. But that's not all. Just after all this happened, a giant flaming dragon flew across the sky and dove into the volcano. I'm sure that's what's causing the volcano to act this way. I have a feeling that Blaine is in danger."

"We'll go find him."

"Inadvisable. It's too dangerous."

"But, we have to help Blaine. He's a good friend to us and he's a fellow gym leader."

"He's a friend to me too, but this is a whole other matter entirely. What if you two got hurt? Remember this volcano can erupt any minute now."

"I'm sorry Nurse Joy, but either you let us go or place us under arrest." Ash said victoriously. Misty looked at him incredulously. When did he get so forceful?

Ash could see the frustration rising in Nurse Joy through her eyes. She had never been back talked to before. Realizing that arguing was not going to solve this, she came to a solution.

"Fine, you can go. But let me give you some information before you leave. There is a ferry currently waiting at dock 2 to carry anyone else to safety. The ferry leaves in two hours. Approximately five minutes later, Mt. Cinnabar is set to erupt. You two have that much time to find Blaine and get to the ferry. Here take these," she said as she gave them three masks. "This will help you breathe through all the soot."

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Ash said taking back the handkerchiefs from Misty and Pikachu and placing them in his pocket. He helped Pikachu put his mask on and proceeded to put on his own. Misty had followed suit.

"You can thank me later now go!"

Ash and Misty then bolted out of the Pokémon Center and got their bearings. Ash handed Misty her bow and quiver. She took it and slung it over her shoulder. Ash slung his sword and shield over his shoulders as well. After all was said and done, Pikachu took his normal place on top of Ash's shoulder.

"Sorry for the change in plans Misty. Looks like we won't get that practice in after all."

"It's not your fault Ash. You didn't know."

"But I do know this. Together, we can do anything. We'll get through this next challenge just like all the others. What do you say?" Ash said extending his hand out to her.

Misty looked at it and hesitated. But after looking at the confidence and courage Ash displayed, her own confidence grew. She took hold of his hand. "I say, let's go find Blaine!"

"Alright then," Ash said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Together with their new found confidence they started for the top of the volcano.

-Meanwhile…in another dimension-

"Heh heh heh. Those kids have fallen right into my trap. They are just asking for their demise. There's no possible way for them to stop my lava dragon."

With a quick wave of his hand, the viewport changed to a magma chamber. A creature with large green eyes, a serpent shaped body that was made of fire, and large flaming hair was staring back at Ganondorf.

"You know what to do. Show no mercy." The creature simply nodded to its master and the viewport was changed back to Ash and Misty. "Careful kiddies, you and your quest are about to crash and burn."


End file.
